midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Gina
Gina was a Succubus in Midnight, Texas. She threatened the safety of Midnight with her reckless behavior and insatiable hunger. Backstory Fairly little is known of Gina's early life. She doesn't appear to stay in any one place for too long, often being drawn to spiritual locations such as Sedona, Lily Dale, and Glastonbury. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One In Sexy Beast, while admiring the Texas scenery at a vacant rest stop, Gina is approached by a man in a red Cadillac, later to be identified as Ted. He tells her that it isn't safe for her to be out by herself but Gina had her doubts that a place so beautiful could be dangerous. Ted offers her a ride to a destination of her choosing. After some convincing as Ted wasn't willing to take no for an answer, Gina hopped in his car. She felt a powerful pull from Texas. She'd been drawn to a lot of spiritual places in the past; Sedona, Lily Dale, and Glastonbury, but Texas had a pull like nothing she had ever felt before. The energy made her feel better than she had felt in a long time. The ancient and powerful land made her feel things, the likes of which she offered to show Ted should he pull over. The two of them proceeded to kiss on the side of the rood, but their lustful romance came to a violent and bloody end. Gina was a succubus, so she ate Ted, resulting in blood spatter on the windshield. After killing Ted and stealing his car, Gina pulls over to another rest stop, where she pretends to have car trouble while awaiting the arrival of her next potential victim. It wasn't long before a young man in a green and black muscle car pulls over to lend her a hand. She asks for a jump, offering to make it worth his while, but she wanted to "party" first. The two of them headed into the rest room, where they briefly kissed before Gina transformed and ate him as well. The transformation consisted of her eyes turning pale yellow and multiple rows of teeth sprouting from her mouth. While cleaning herself off, Gina is interrupted by Manfred. She was overjoyed by the amount of handsome and naughty men in Texas. She could feel that he's been bad, which led her to transform and attack Manfred, but he was a step ahead; hitting her with a wooden baseball bat, and then using that same bat to lock her in the rest room as he got back in his RV and drove off. Although, she managed to break the bat relatively easily, Manfred was too far gone. After failing to apprehended Manfred, Gina moved on to find her next victim. She visited a bar called the Cartoon Saloon, where she attempted to seduce a cowboy in the parking lot before being sprayed in her mouth with a chemistry based tincture by Creek. She then found herself surrounded by several other Midnighters while choking from the tincture. Lemuel picked her up on his shoulders and took her into the nearby woods. As the choking and pain worsened, Gina dropped down to the ground, rolling around in agony, undergoing a painful transformation, thus revealing her true monstrous form. Gina demanded they tell what they did to her. Fiji, the town's witch, explained that the tincture was designed to remove her glamour, which would essentially prevent her from killing anymore men. Indiscriminate hunting of humans was not tolerated in Midnight. However, Gina paid very little attention towards what they had to say, charging at Lemuel, a vampire of 200 years, before being knocked into a tree with great force. Gina got back to her feet and ran off. She turned her sights on Connor, who had followed them into the woods. Gina hunted him down with the intent to kill him, "he deserves it, they all do", she said. But, before she could react, Lemuel snatched Connor from her grasp and Manfred set her ablaze, resulting in a pile of melted black gunk. Personality Skills Gina possess all the standard abilities of a succubus in relation to Midnight, Texas mythology, such as super strength, durability, and their perpetual glamour that allows them to seduce men through beauty. Further evidence of these abilities were demonstrated when Gina broke a wooden bat with ease, and suffered little to no damage when bested by a 200 year old vampire. Appearances Trivia Gallery ---- References See Also Category:Season One Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural